tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Harrad U'niviel
'''Harrad U'niviel' is a member of the Council of Mages in the Magicracy of Alent. He has been a councillor from the start and has always had different views than the other councillors. While most prefer to indulge in their own research, Harrad tries to improve the world in the ways of the mages of old. Because of this his position is often in question. Biography Early Years Born in Lutherin (which became known as Alent after the Cataclysm), it quickly became apparent that Harrad was special, even in a city as large as Lutherin. He quickly went up the ranks as an accomplished summoner, but lost interest in most forms, except the most subtle of magics after becoming a member of the Council of Mages in the years following the Cataclysm after the Magicracy of Alent rose on the ashes of the old Libaterran capital. Most of his history from the age of 16 is unknown, due to the secrecy involved in his training. Godslayer Era Echoes of War Harrad became more and more frustrated with the Council of Mages, and in 11 AOE his patience was growing thin. He was not happy to see Drishnek around but knew that it would be hard to talk to Jemuel without Drishnek snooping around. Harrad and his student Warley talked about the council's seemingly passive stance on conflicts, and Harrad expressed his distate on how Alent was becoming more and more corrupt every day. He also seemed to enjoy Warley's dry remarks on his various experiments with a candy machine. He hoped to one day perfect the machine and show Warley what true sweetness would taste like. When the elder summoner realized that Jemuel was unwilling to continue trade with the Sarquil, he pondered if Drishnek was somehow manipulating Jemuel. He eventually decided to travel to Vanna himself to negotiate with Sultana Adela al-Saif in hopes of continuing the trade between their cities. He knew that the Sarquil were the only force in Southern Libaterra keeping the demons at bay, and Alent could not risk losing the Sarquil's support. Harrad informed Adela of the council's current predicament and that Jemuel was unwilling to provide supplies to Vanna. This angered Adela who accused Harrad of betraying her, but a small demonstration of power from Harrad was enough to make Adela quiet. Harrad reminded her that he had done everything he could and that Adela and her people should have to live as well as they could from now on. He also promised her to do his part in persuading Jemuel to continue the trade with Vanna. He returned to Alent some time later and heard about the arrival of the Fellowship of Maar Sul. He wondered what the future would have in store for Alent but he hoped that things would turn out for the better. He was not in the central ziggurat when things began unravelling but he later learned of Drishnek's treachery and the escape of the fellowship. He was grateful that the fellowship had rid Alent of Drishnek and he hoped that he could finally talk to Jemuel in private about the situation in Vanna. Tears of the Sun Harrad met the Council of Mages and informed them of what had transpired in Vanna. Once Jemuel heard how things had turned out, he asked Harrad to return to Vanna to negotiate with Adela once more. Harrad, happy to see Jemuel out of Drishnek's influence at last, was willing to do so for the sake of the future of the Magicracy of Alent. The Winds of Wrath Harrad appeared in Adela's throne room. He had managed to find out what Adela had been planning to do with the Grand Alliance, and he was not happy at all. He was about to set the imprisoned Khalid al-Saif and Xerathas d'Zarnagon free by breaking the magical hourglass, but he was stopped by Artemicia herself who had possessed Adela's body. The two had a brief but brutal duel of magic during which Harrad managed to wound the possessed Adela before teleporting away. The duel had left him wounded, and he had failed to save Khalid and Xerathas. However, he now knew that the gods had set their eyes on the Sultanate of Karaganda and that they had to be stopped or else Alent would lose a valuable ally. Luckily for Harrad, he happened to meet Dieter von Waldheim and a few Alentian paladins who took him to the heroes of the Grand Alliance who had just returned to the city. Nesa Mikoto and Unithien Greyrain healed Harrad. The old summoner recognized one of the paladins, Sophia, and explained why he was in Vanna, and in return he heard from the Alliance of recent events in the Sarquil lands. When Refan d'Zarnagon asked about Omaroch d'Zarnagon, Harrad calmly told him that Omaroch was at the Blood Border fighting against the Crimson Coalition with Alent's army. Harrad participated in the Battle of Vanna on the Grand Alliance's side and distracted Grand Vizier Iblis al-Djinn long enough to let the other heroes attack Iblis. Harrad witnessed the destruction of Krystallopyr and the Black Stone and saw the vision of Yurius. The old summoner and the other heroes learned that Iblis had been using both Adela and the heroes for his own ends and that he would bring the Southern Horde to take over Vanna and the rest of Libaterra. The battle had been won, but the heroes had lost many of their own. Harrad was weary but was happy that Adela had been dealt with and that Khalid had become the new Sultan. He knew that he would have to return to Alent as soon as possible to inform the Council of Mages of the new threat that Iblis, who had escaped, posed to the existence of the Sarquil lands. Sowing Season Harrad attended the meeting in the Hall of Elders but preferred to stay as an observer while the others tried to decide the fate of Hannibal Losstarot and the Vulfsatz. Eventually a consensus was reached, and Harrad accompanied a group of heroes to Alent. Once the group reached Alent, Harrad left them to pursue other matters. He instructed Ariadne to take the group to Jemuel as soon as possible while he went to the grand ziggurat to inform the Council of Mages about the Grand Alliance's actions in Vanna. He also asked the council to let the heroes of the Alliance access Alent's libraries in order to find information on the Blood Fever. The council was reluctant to do that to Harrad's dismay but Jemuel promised to consider the matter depending on how his meeting with the Alliance would go. When Harrad left the council chambers, he was approached by Sorinon La'melle who told him that Warley was missing and that his disappearance might be linked to the murders that had taken place in Alent recently. This troubled Harrad greatly, and he wondered if his apprentice was safe. He was led into an ambush set by Warley, and this led to a fight with not only the broken AMP's, but also Warley himself. Due to exposure and misuse of one of Harrad's machines, Warley had become infused with magic far beyond his storing capabilities. This caused him to change into something less human. Warley was defeated by Harrad with the help of Omaroch. After everything had calmed down, Harrad received a new apprentice, Lynnea Stargazer, who turned out to be quite tiring to be around. More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. Appearance About 175 cm tall, 140 pounds, rather old and frail looking, but when enraged has a look that could drive fear into Mardük himself. Personality and Traits Kind and gentle, with a strong sense to help the world. His position in the council is often in question because of that. Is often viewed as eccentric. Powers and Abilities Harrad is a gifted summoner with a powerful magic arsenal at his disposal. Relationships Adela al-Saif Harrad acted as the ambassador of Alent during his visits to Vanna. Adela respected Harrad's magic but often tried to manipulate him for her own ends. Harrad would not let such things happen, however, and he sometimes had to demonstrate his might to make Adela understand that he would not become her pawn even if he often tried to promote her cause. Jemuel Harrad and Jemuel respected each other and were both knowledgeable about many things. Their relationship became somewhat strained because of Drishnek's influence but seems to have turned for the better after Drishnek's banishment. Lynnea Stargazer Lynnea is Harrad's new apprentice. She is turning out to be quite strict and worries a lot about her master, most of it misplaced. Although she gets on his nerves, he cares for her as a daughter. A very annoying daughter. William Charles Hil'neer Harrad called William with the name Warley for reasons unknown. He was Harrad's trusted apprentice. The two often joked around and had playful banter but Harrad always emerged victorious. Sometimes Warley couldn't stand Harrad's humour, but for the most part they got along well. Harrad was disappointed once he found out that Warley had been the true culprit in the murders of various Alentian mages. The master and the student clashed in the streets of Alent, and in the end Harrad was victorious. Warley's betrayal had left deep emotional scars in him, though. See also *Adela al-Saif *Jemuel *Lynnea Stargazer *William Charles Hil'neer Category:Characters Category:Council of Mages Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age